The Crusade: Voyage to the Astral Line
by Silveraider
Summary: A boy with a past shrouded in mystery. A girl in search for the one who will take her life. Orphaned siblings on a quest for adventure. A girl gifted with mysterious powers running from her old life. Their fates are all connected to one ship, the Crusade.
1. First Chapter: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade

A/N: Beware of OCs!

First Chapter: Introduction of the Cast

A young boy walked down the busy cobblestone street, a bunch of long, thin metal tubes clutched in his arms. He was short, shorter then all those around him, and a long purple braid bounced against his back with every step while a bronze pocket watch bounced against his chest. Even though he was being bumped and jostled by the crowd around him, the boy still smiled at every passerby and hummed happily. He stared up into the sky at the sounds of seagulls squawking. With a deep breath he filled his lungs with the morning, salty sea air. Spotting the top of a mast over the heads of others the boy quickly separated himself from the masses and headed towards the docks. The harbor was well defended if ever it was attacked. It was shaped like a horseshoe and an enormous stone bridge stretched across the mouth of the harbor. Perched on the center of the bridge was a large and heavily armed structure, the local navy headquarters. Nothing could enter or exit the harbor without crossing under the bridge.

"Come on men! Get those supplies on the ship! We don't have all day!"

The boy walked towards the young man shouting orders. He wore the blue, white and gold of a navel officer and a tri-cornered hat covered his mousy brown hair. One hand was instinctively clutching the hilt of his sheathed rapier while the other cupped his mouth.

"Hello, Captain Livingston."

The captain turned in surprise and beamed at the boy. Green eyes shining and grinning broadly the man clapped the boy hard on the shoulder. He almost dropped the metal tubes but managed to hang onto all of them in the end.

"Well if it isn't my young buddy Christopher! It's been what, two, three years since we last met? How's life treating you boy?"

Christopher smiled back. "Oh I've been good. Elder has been treating me good and is even teaching me how to build stuff. How to sail too. And I've got a friend who's teaching me how to use one of those."

He gestured towards the Captain's rapier with his chin, arms full of metal tubes and all. "I'm still pretty new at it, but I know the basics at least. Heck, in a few more years I'll be old enough to join the navy like you!"

The Captain threw his head back and laughed heartily, almost dislodging his hat in the process. "That's my boy! I always said that those from the sea will always return to the sea. But I think you're getting a bit hasty there, I mean, how old are you now? Nine? Ten?"

Christopher huffed and shifted the slipping tubes in his arms. He hated it when people thought he was younger then his actual age, which happens a lot since he barely reached 5'0. "I'm twelve now for your information. Just turned this month. And swords aren't the only weapons that I know how to use either. Elder always said I would make a great marksman someday."

The Captain looked genuinely surprised. "Blimey, you're actually twelve now? But you look so… so…"

Christopher's eyes narrowed menacingly at the man. If he even muttered the word short, shrimpy, tiny, miniscule, small, or any other words of the like…

"… So much younger!"

Christopher opened his mouth angrily but didn't know what to say. Technically it wasn't an insult but still… "I'm twelve I tell you. Look I'll even prove it to you."

Looking around for a place to dump his burden Christopher settled on a close by crate. Carefully he set down the tubes and looked around for a stick of some kind.

"What are you doing now, boy?"

Christopher didn't stop searching. "I'll prove to you that I'm not a kid anymore. If only I could find a stick of some kind…"

Without a second thought the Captain grabbed a long wooden pole from a passing sailor and snapped it in half over his knee. "Will this do?"

"Ahh, perfect." Christopher hurried towards him and grabbed one half of the pole. Grinning the boy stepped back, faced the man sideways and held the stick before him, right leg forward and left knee bent slightly. "Let me show you the results of my training!"

Without hesitation the boy lunged at the Captain. The man was taken aback but managed to parry the blow anyway. Christopher attacked relentlessly, not giving the Captain any time to retaliate. He thrust at the man's chest but was blocked, as expected. Without pause he swept the stick upwards and knocked the Captain off balance. Seeing an opening he pushed forward and slashed horizontally from the right. The Captain barely blocked it when Christopher pushed for one final assault, a hard jab to the stomach. Unfortunately he didn't see the coil of rope at his feet and promptly fell over, his calculated strike becoming a helpless wave.

The Captain was laughing harder then ever as he helped the boy to his feet. "Well done my boy, well done! You're better then I expected, but your opponent isn't the only thing you should focus on. In a real battle knowing where you're fighting is just as important as knowing whom you're fighting. You still have a ways to go, but you're getting there."

Christopher sighed with melancholy and dusted off his bottom. "I knew that if it were a fight to the death I'd be no match for you. But to think, I lost to a coil of rope."

He grimaced at said coil of rope before smiling again. "Anyway it was good to finally meet you again, Captain Livingston. I have to go now, Elder probably thinks I ran off with his tubes or something. I hope you can come visit me sometime, when you're not busy."

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I could come visit you now. It's a windless day right now, so setting sail would be quite bothersome. So I guess I could swing by for a few hours. That is, if you'll have me."

Christopher gasped and nodded vigorously. "Today would be great! And I know that Elder has been wanting to talk to you for a long time anyway."

The Captain nodded. "It's decided then. Alright men! Once you've finished loading all the supplies, take a break till I get back. Is that understood!"

"Yes Captain!"

"Shall we be on our way, Christopher?"

CCC

"It was awful nice for the Capn' to give us a break."

"Yeah well, their ain't no wind anyway. Sailin' would be a bitch right now."

"Aye 'tis true. This be the last barrel. Strap 'em in and let's go."

"Oof! This barrel feels awfully heavy. Wonder what's inside?"

"Who cares. We're on a break now."

"Aye, lets go."

The two men left the ship's hold, chatting merrily about booze and women. Finally only silence could be heard amongst the cargo. The particularly heavy barrel started to move. At first it wiggled slightly from side to side, but the straps held it firmly. As though getting impatient the barrel started to shake more violently, but the straps, though loosened, still held. Finally an aggravated grunt could be heard within the barrel before the lid was smashed open by a slender fist. Pushing the remnant pieces of the lid aside a blonde head popped out and did a quick reconnaissance. With no one in sight the girl heaved herself out of the barrel.

"I'm finally out of that stupid thing!"

She stretched her arms high above her head, relishing the freedom. The girl then proceeded to climb out of a barrel and started to tap other cargo around it. She stopped at the fifth barrel, hearing a response from within. She proceeded in removing this lid with the same brutish method as the other one. Mainly smashing it open with a punch.

"I gotta stop doing that, my hand's starting to bruise. Psst Joshua. Cost is clear so get out of there."

A boy around the same age as the girl emerged from the barrel with a groan. Wincing he rubbed his back gently.

"I'm aching all over. Next time I get the big barrel, Rosette."

Rosette snorted and ruffled her brother's already messy sandy blonde hair before helping him out of the barrel.

"Do not worry Joshua, my little brother. I have a feeling that we have arrived at our destination. There will no longer be any need for us to travel in barrels, crates or any other kind of cargo."

Feet planted far apart and fists at her waists Rosette grinned, a pose brimming with overconfidence. Joshua sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his head. "Let me guess. When those sailors dropped your barrel it woke you up. And once you returned to the land of the conscious that stomach of yours started to growl. The only reason you chose to come out here is because you're hungry, right?"

Rosette frowned, her pose reverting to slumped shoulders and limp arms. Before Joshua could react one of those limp arms suddenly sprang to life and wrapped around his neck.

"Ack! Rosette lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Grinning maliciously Rosette started to laugh. "Who's hungry now, little brother?"

Even though his face was turning blue Joshua refused to give in.

"Y-you are!" he managed to choke out.

"Why you little brat! Prepare yourself for Rosette's super noogie attack!"

"N-noo!"

CCC

a girl walked slowly down an alley, eyes vacant and face blank. Long light blonde hair swished left and right against her back with every step. Her gaze was directed on the ground, her thoughts totally detached from her surroundings. One of the doors that lined the alley walls swung open and an old bartender hobbled out, a bucket of dirty water held in his hands. Grumbling the old man splashed the water into the alley way and was about to return inside when he spotted the girl. Squinting at her through the small pair of spectacles perched on his nose he called out.

"Hey missy! Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

The girl was surprised at the call and she raised her head. Life flickered in her hollow eyes and she smiled softly at the bartender. Then the memories of her vision returned and the life in her eyes and smile vanished as though they were never there.

"Fire," she whispered softly, so softly it was almost unintelligible. "This town will be engulfed in flames. You must run, you must tell everyone to run."

Eyes shadowed by her bangs the girl lifted her skirt and ran past the bewildered bartender.

"And I must find him," she whispered to herself. "The one who will take my life."

She ran out of the alley and was engulfed by the crowded streets.

CCC

"We have arrived at Summerset Quay, Master Hendric."

Three figures sat in the darkened stagecoach. Noises of the horse and the outside world were muffled in the small, jostling room. A stooped old man sat beside a young girl and a masked gentleman sat across from the two. It was he who had spoken.

The old man responded with a weak, wheezy voice, yet it still held much suppressed anger and malice. "Good, good. Is our ship prepared to board."

"I shall check immediately, master." The masked man spoke briefly and quietly into his shirtsleeve. Getting some sort of response he answered. "It seems that our ship has been… delayed. It will arrive tomorrow."

The old man snarled in anger, gnarled claw like hands tightened on the cane he clutched. "Why am I surrounded by incompetence?!"

The ruby of his pinky ring started to glow and the masked man fell to the carriage floor, shadowy chains wrapped tightly around his form. "I-I'm sorry master! I swear I won't fail you again!"

The girl went rigid and stared in horror. She touched the old man's sleeve with trembling fingers. "Please father, it was not Lerajie's fault."

The old man stared at her with eyes full of hatred but released Lerajie anyway.

"You do not dare fail or betray me, Lerajie. Not as long as I hold this gaes over you. And make a note to kill the captain once we've completed our voyage." The old man's voice was filled with quiet menace.

Lerajie picked himself up off the floor, straightened his clothes and reseated. His eyes burned with enough hate to match his master's. His voice was thin and icy. "I understand, master."

"See to it that you do. Now as for you." He sneered at the girl at his side. "Remember this, young Azmaria, it was I who took you in when no one else would, I feed you and clothe you and give you a roof over your head. Never question me again or you will regret it. You owe your very life to me."

Azmaria hung her head mournfully, long locks of light lavender hair covered her face. "I will never question you again… father."

A/N: as mentioned before, beware of OCs! There are a lot of roles in this story that I have to fill and not enough Chrno Crusade characters to fill them. I also need minor characters to kill off (wow, foreshadowing much?). Anyways if you liked it, Review! And if you didn't like it, Flame! Oh, and on a totally unrelated side note, Pirates of the Caribbean is one of my favorite trilogies.

I'd also appreciate it if you guys can point out any grammatical errors, it'd be most helpful. Thank you!


	2. Second Chapter: Foreshadowing

Disclaimer: I Don't own Chrno Crusade

A/N: Once again, beware of OCs!

Second Chapter: Foreshadowing of a Pirate Attack (And Other Things)

"Hey do you see that ship over yonder?"

A navy officer squinted out towards the sea from the battlements of the navy headquarters of Summerset Quay. Far in the horizon a black blur was steadily coming closer towards the harbor, backed by the rising sun.

"I think so, but it's too hard to tell."

"You think it could be pirates?"

"The other navy officer laughed loudly. "Pirates attack Summerset Quay? Well maybe if they were suicidal. This fortress has protected the harbor from any and all pirate attacks. Do you know that it even withstood an attack from the Pandemonium Armada?"

The other navel officer looked surprise. He was younger then his colleague and only transferred to Summerset Quay a few months back. "Seriously? This place survived attack from the Pandemonium Armada?"

The other officer shrugged. "We'll they were only scout ships but still. And if that thing is a pirate ship," he shoulder his rifle. "We'll blow it out of the water before it even makes it past these stone arches."

CCC

"Elder I'm back with your tubes. And guess who's with me?"

Christopher shouldered his way through the door into the darkened room beyond. The Captain had offered to help him carry the tubes but the boy refused. It was only a short distance from the harbor to the Elder's house anyway.

"Elder you here?"

Suddenly an explosion from the back shook the house and caused Christopher to drop some tubes. Captain Livingston stepped past him lips pursed and rapier half drawn. Smoke leaked from under a door that lead to other parts of the house.

"Be careful, Christopher," the Captain warned. "Someone could've broken into your house and set explosives. Do you know anyone who has a grudge against the Elder?"

Christopher laughed unexpectedly and picked up the tubes he dropped and setting the whole thing down on a clear table. "A lot of people have grudges against the Elder. It was only last year when he blew apart half of Town Square with a public demonstration for one of his inventions that went awry. Luckily no one was hurt, but ever since then all the towns people have looked at Elder in a… less favorable light. Still, I don't think anyone would take the trouble to sneak in and blow up our house. After all, he does that half the time already. Speaking of which-"

As though on cue the door swung open, releasing a plume of smoke into the faces of Christopher and the Captain. Out of the smoke emerged a coughing old man. He squinted at them through the smog. At least, Christopher thought so; it was hard to tell considering he wore a large pair of goggles.

"So Christopher Chrno your finally back eh? Well it took you long enough, I thought you had run off somewhere, though what you'd do with twenty pieces of steel cylindrical coolant channeling devices remains a mystery to me." The Elder was frowning and scratching his chin, seriously pondering what a twelve-year-old would do with twenty pieces of steel cylindrical coolant channeling devices.

Christopher rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb at the table laden with said steel cylindrical coolant channeling devices. "Your metal tubes are over there. And didn't you notice our guest? I thought you wanted to meet him for a long time."

The boy gestured at Captain Livingston who, sensing no danger, had stepped back behind him.

"Course I noticed him, I'm not blind you know. I was just stalling until I remembered what his name was," The Elder smiled his old lecherous smile and spread his arms wide. "And mission accomplished! It's a pleasure to meet you again, Captain Livingston. Though I wish that you brought that wonderful, and may I say voluptuous, sister of yours again."

The Captain eyed the cackling old man warily but still removed his hat and nodded at him with respect. "After that little… episode when you met her before she vowed never to accompany me anywhere ever again. But that is the regrettable past and Christopher here told me that there are more present matters that you'd like to discuss."

The Elder stopped cackling and stared at him seriously. Or at least Christopher thought his stare was serious, it was really impossible to know. "True, true. Come let us sit. There are a few questions that I'd like to ask."

The Captain followed the Elder through the door, which was now clear of any smoke.

"Umm, may I come along?" Christopher asked meekly, half expecting to be turned away. They had sounded so serious that the boy thought it he wouldn't be allowed to listen.

The elder looked at him with surprise (or so assumed) from over his shoulder. "Of course you can, my boy. It's not like we're going to talk about navel secrets or anything."

Chuckling slightly the Elder disappeared through the doorway. Sighing with relief Christopher quickly followed.

CCC

After a ten-minute display of their sibling rivalry Rosette and Joshua finally got around to sneaking out the hold and off the ship without being seen. The two quickly slipped into the bustling morning crowd, unseen and unnoticed.

"Now we find some food." Rosette was relaxed, hands behind her head and confidence in her steps. The sun was shining, the seagulls were squawking and the breeze was cooling. What better day could one ask for?

"The only thing that would ruin this day was some kind of unexpected pirate attack or the sun exploding." She laughed at her own improbable situations.

Joshua rolled his ocean blue eyes and rubbed his stomach. "Still, unless you can eat it, a perfect day can't solve our food problems."

"This is a seaside town, little brother. I'm sure we can afford to buy some fish here even with our… scant amount of money."

"And how much fish do you think we can buy with nothing?" he was only half sarcastic.

Rosette abruptly stopped walking and Joshua knocked into her back and fell on his bottom.

"Geez Rosette, you could at least warn me before you stop walking." The boy was rubbing his aching behind when the shadow of his sister loomed over him.

"What do you mean nothing?"

Joshua pulled out a purse from the pocket of his breeches and held it open upside down. "I mean we have no more money. Not even a single silver piece. We are flat broke, my dear sister."

"WHAT?!"

Rosette's outburst attracted the attention of the crowd around her. Dozens of heads turned towards the two siblings.

"Err…" Rosette pulled up her brother and dragged him into a nearby alley.

"What do you mean we're out of money?!" she hissed. "I mean, we left with a purse full of silver pieces."

"Lets see," Joshua started to count off with his fingers. "There's that roasted rack of lamb you ate in Ringings, that gourmet restaurant were you insisted we eat in at Steepston, can't forget that overly expensive roast duck at Sestinbul. Should I go on?"

Rosette was staring at her brother, mouth agape, when she finally realized he was finished. "W-well it's your fault for not stopping me!"

A vein throbbed over Joshua's right eye. "I did try and stop you. In fact as I recall, when I tried to stop you from eating that duck you bit me!"

The girl chewed on her bottom lip and stared at Joshua's hand, her stomach rumbled. Joshua noticed the direction of her gaze and pocketed his hands protectively.

"Anyway we should try and find a job or something."

He started to look around, as though a job was waiting for him somewhere in the alley. Rosette rolled her eyes in frustration and crossed her arms.

"You're not going to just suddenly find a job in this alley, Joshua."

"Ah," Joshua pointed at a poster that hung on the wall behind Rosette. "I think I found one."

Rosette whirled around and read the poster:

_Lab Assistant Needed_

_No Past Experience Required_

_Minimum Pay_

_Food and Lodging Included_

_Ask Elder About Job Inside This House_

_If This Isn't on the Right House Then Someone Must Have Moved It_

_If This Notice Has Been Moved Then It's a Shame_

_ Thank You_

"That was lucky, and we don't even know if this is the right house."

Joshua shrugged and started to walk out the alley. "It doesn't hurt to try. Anyway it says no experience needed, so I guess you'll be perfect for the job, Rosette."

Laughing he ran the last few steps out the alley and around the corner. Rosette huffed and quickly chased after him.

"Get back here! I don't really get what you said but I bet it wasn't nice!"

CCC

"I'd offer you some tea, but I'm afraid the automatic tea maker I was tinkering with just blow up." The Elder gestured feebly towards a wooden table standing in the room. On its surface was large and quite noticeable burn mark. "Hope you don't mind."

The Captain tipped his head. "Not at all."

The three of them took a seat around said table.

"Now," the Elder sat forward on his seat, elbows on the table and fingers threaded together before his face. "How have you been, old friend?"

The Captain laughed briefly before answering. "I must say that it has been calm around these waters. I haven't seen as much as a single pirate ship."

His face and voice suddenly sobered. "I can't say the same for other regions. For some reason many pirates from _that place _are starting to leave from there. Many ships from the Pandemonium Armada have started to show up in harbors nowhere near _that place_. God knows what we can do if an actual flagship from the Armada shows up. If we had some help for the Grand Militia we'd at least stand a chance, but they already have their hands full at _that place_."

He sighed tiredly and took off his hat. Christopher looked at him with concern. For the first time he noticed the weary lines on the Captain's face and bags under his eyes. After a brief pause the captain continued.

"The Armada isn't the only problem either. The _Dutchman _and the _Abyss_ aren't making life easier for the navy. And there's still that blasted flying ship to deal with." He laughed, tone suddenly light again. "The navy isn't all powdered wigs and flashy uniforms, eh Christopher?"

The Captain winked at the boy and tapped the side of his nose (his own powdered wig was safely hidden- err, tucked away somewhere in the captains quarters). Christopher reddened in embarrassment and looked down. He had been talking about joining the navy as though it were some kind of game. He knew better now. Kinda. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a desperate knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it," Christopher said quickly and stood up. The knock became more desperate then ever as Christopher opened the door. What lay before his was a sandy haired boy caught in a headlock by another boy, this one had shoulder length gold hair. It was the one in the headlock who was knocking. Both of them froze and started at Christopher with the same ocean blue eyes.

"Erm… am I interrupting?"

The two boys quickly untangled themselves from each other and stood at attention.

"Uh, we're sorry you had to see that sir. My name is Joshua and this is my older si- brother, Ross."

Christopher stared at both of them curiously. "Um, well it's nice to meet you, Joshua and Ross. I'm Christopher by the way. Err, is there something you need?"

"What a coincidence, Christopher is our last name!" Ross chirped. Joshua stomped on his foot.

"We were interested in the lab assistant job, if it's still available."

Christopher looked at them with surprise. "Oh, you guys aren't from around here are you?"

Ross cocked his head to one side. "We just arrived here this morning. Why, will that be a problem?"

Christopher scratched the back of his head nervously. He should probably warn them about the Elder's experiments. Then again the boy was tired of being the old man's lab assistant, or lab rat depending on how you look at it.

"No, no problem at all. Come in and I'll fetch him for you."

He stepped aside and brandished at the interior of the house as though it were some grand castle. The two boys stepped inside meekly.

"We appreciate this opportunity, sir."

Christopher shook his head and smiled and winked. Strangely the boy Ross reddened a little. Nah, it was probably just a trick of the light. "It's okay, I was tired of being cooped up in here anyway with just the old man for company. And you don't have to call me sir, just Christopher. And I wouldn't recommend calling the Elder that either or it'll get to his head."

Leaving the two by the door Christopher went back to the room from which he previously came.

CCC

Once the boy Christopher was out of earshot Rosette practically collapsed against her brother. "Did you see that? He was pretty cute. And he winked at me!"

Joshua rolled his eyes. "I don't think he meant it that way. Anyway he seems pretty convinced that you're a boy. Wasn't that hard to fool him in any case."

What are you implying?" Rosette hissed through gritted teeth. She was very sensitive about her particularly flat front.

"Oh nothing, just that you act like a brutish boy sometimes."

"Why you little-!"

"Careful, or your boyfriend might come back and see."

Rosette reddened again and almost screamed. "I'll get you for this! I swear!"

"Yeah, well- what's that sound?"

A whistling sound could be heard from outside. And it was steadily getting louder.

CCC

As Christopher entered the room conversation between the two men abruptly stopped.

"So Chrno my boy, who was at the door?"

Christopher wanted to know what they were talking about, but he felt that asking was inappropriate. Whatever it is, it's their business not his.

"Two boys are here about the lab assistant job. And please don't call me Chrno, that's my last name."

"Two of them you say? Ah, they must not be from around here. Send them in then."

Christopher bowed briefly and shallowly. "Yes Elder."

A resounding explosion rocked the house.

CCC

"Lerajie, what the hell was that?" Ricardo Hendric snapped.

The masked man parted the closed curtains slightly and peered through the carriage window. Panic-stricken people were screaming and running past the cart.

"It appears as though the town has been fired upon. I presume that it is pirates."

The old man swore violently. "Yet another set back. Lerajie, I command you to take care of these damned sea rats."

Lerajie tilted his head slightly. "Yes mast-"

An explosion just outside the carriage knocked it on its side with a piece of the roof and two walls missing. Ricardo and Azmaria tumbled towards two different corners of the carriage. Quick as lightning Lerajie lunged for the old man's ring. But before his greedy fingers could even touch it a red barrier encased the ring.

"FOOL!" Ricardo roared, having recovered quickly. Shadow chains bound Lerajie's whole body and started to tighten. The masked man struggled in vain to get free. Neither of them noticed Azmaria slip through the gapping hole in the roof.

A/N: Chapter the second is finished! Once again I ask you guys to inform me of any mistakes so I can fix it up. Oh, and as always, review please!


	3. Third Chapter: Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade

A/N: I think I have to explain why Christopher thought Rosette is a guy. Rosette is wearing the clothes of a guy and is trying to pass off as one. Sorry I didn't mention that. Once again watch out for OCs. There aren't many now but just wait. Oh, and I have a thing about alley scenes, I don't know why. One more thing, I really suck at writing fight scenes so just please bear with me.

Third Chapter: The Actual Pirate Attack

The mystery ship was closer then ever, barely a thousand meters away. A navel officer on duty was gazing at the ship through his telescope. It was suspicious looking; with its black sails, horrendous-looking figurehead and motley crew. Still, it didn't mean that they were pirates. It'd be a real disaster if the navy fired out of suspicion and it turned out that they weren't pirates after all. Still, it didn't hurt to watch them.

The ship anchored just a few hundred meters away from the navel fortress. The navel officer watched as the crew started to hoist up a flag. It took a moment for the flag to catch a breeze and flutter in all its glory. The officer's eyes widened in horror at the red horned skull on a black background that designed the fluttering flag. Dropping the telescope he ran to the nearest warning bell and started to ring it.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS! ARM ALL CANONS! PIRATES ON THE NORTH SIDE! THEY BEAR THE FLAG OF THE PANDEMONIUM ARMADA!"

He didn't see the cannonball falling towards him.

CCC

"Captain, it looks like they finally realized who we are."

The Captain was a giant of a man, and most likely a demon considering he was part of the Pandemonium Armada. He laughed a thundering humorless laugh, only filled with malevolence.

"Tell all hands to bring out the long range and heavy cannons. We'll fire at the town and bring down this fortress at the same time. Once this place falls, tell the crew that they're all free to kill as much as they want. I think I'll join them myself."

"B-but Captain," the person talking to the Captain as a skinny, nervous looking man with two small bumps on his forehead and a pair of small folded bat wings sprouting from his back. "I don't think that it is such a good idea to let all the crew go. I mean, who will guard the ship?"

The Captain sneered. "Dead humans can't sail, let alone steal ships. And if you're too cowardly to join us, then you stay here. Us real demons will do what we do best, kill!"

He released another booming laugh as the other demon gulped nervously.

"Captain! All cannons are loaded and ready!"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Fire all cannons!"

CCC

Christopher, Captain Livingston and the Elder stumbled out of the room and towards the two siblings.

"Are you guys alright?" Christopher asked, alarmed. Ross was holding onto Joshua for balance.

"We're okay; just a little shaken up is all." Joshua did sound shaken up. Ross looked like he was holding back a sob. "What, what the heck was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to check. You guys stay here." The Captain stepped past the siblings, opened the door to the outside and stepped out. He was gripping the hilt of his rapier pretty hard.

"Elder I'm going to!" Christopher turned around and disappeared deeper into the house for a few seconds. He returned wearing a long red coat and was in the process of tying a red bandana over his purple hair. Joshua spotted the hilt of a sword under his coat. The Elder grabbed his arm as he passed.

"Please Elder, don't try and stop me. If it is pirates I don't plan on letting them destroy anything I love." The boy's voice was half pleading, half demanding and very fierce.

"Wait here," the Elder disappeared into the room they had come from and returned with a black metal object in his hands. "Take this boy; it's my latest and greatest invention. A metal gun that can shoot multiple rounds before reloading. This eliminates the need to reload after every shot. Use it wisely."

Christopher nodded grimly and pocketed the gun. With firm determined steps he walked past the cowering siblings and out the door.

"Chrno my boy, I'm proud of you." The elder called after him.

"Thank you sir, and don't call me Chrno." He called back.

The three remaining people stood in silence, booms and shakes coming from all around. The tension was building inside Rosette until she couldn't take it anymore.

"This is stupid!" she yelled aloud and pushed past her brother. Before Joshua could stop her she was already out the door.

"Rosette come back!" before the boy could run after his he was halted by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It is too dangerous, my boy. Just wait for your sister to come back, I'm sure Chrno will take good care of her. Now lets get to my lab- err basement, no amount of cannon fire can ever reach us their."

"But-! But-!" Joshua protested vainly as the Elder dragged him backwards when realization hit. "How'd you know Rosette was a girl?"

The Elder chuckled lecherously and tapped the side of his nose. "I can smell a woman even a mile away."

CCC

"Christopher you stupid little boy! Where are you!"

Rosette ran through the streets, dodging flying debris and panicked townsfolk. She jumped into a nearby alley to dodge a particularly large piece of flying wall.

"Phew, that was a close one." She got up and started to dust herself off when the sound of whimpering reached her ears. "Who's there?"

Rosette followed the sound deeper into the alley until she reached a pile of stacked crates. The girl peered behind the crates and their, to her surprise, cowered a girl. The girl's legs were drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Her forehead rested on her knees and long light lavender colored hair draped over her face and arms. The fancy dress she wore pooled around her shaking form.

Without a second thought Rosette knelt beside her and laid an arm over her trembling shoulders. The blonde girl felt her jump slightly under her touch and she raised her head. A vein twitched over Rosette's right eye as the girl stared at her with teary terrified eyes, her mouth open and ready to scream. A conk on the head put a stop to that.

"Ow!" the girl rubbed the bump that Rosette just gave her.

"You calm now? Good. I'm not here to hurt you, I swear." Rosette smiled at the girl soothingly and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears. She got up and offered the other girl a hand. "Let's get out of here, it's getting pretty dangerous. By the way I'm Rosette."

The girl hesitated before taking her hand. Rosette flashed a quick smile before suddenly running, pulling the other girl along. The girl stared at their clasped hands in confusion before directing her gaze on Rosette's back.

"Umm…"

"What is it?"

The girl was shocked that Rosette had heard her.

"Azmaria. My name is Azmaria."

"Glad to meet ya, Azmaria."

CCC

Christopher strode down the panic-stricken street towards the harbor. He didn't actually see Captain Livingston but he knew that the harbor is where he would go. The coat he wore would protect him from small pieces of debris and the large ones were easy enough to dodge.

"Christopher? Christopher!"

Christopher stopped walking at the call and turned in surprise. "Sissy? Sissy what are you doing?"

Sissy Jones, the girl who taught Christopher how to fence, stood before him. Sissy was four years his senior and was a renowned fencer in their town, even if she was a girl. She was a head taller then Christopher and wore her long brown hair, the same color as her eyes, in a high ponytail. Clasped in her gloved right hand was an unsheathed rapier.

"What am I doing? What are you doing! If you think you're skilled enough to take on pirates then think again. Go home now!" Sissy sounded angry, but that anger was only used to hide her worry.

Christopher shook his head. "I'm sorry Sissy, I can't do that. I promised on that day that I'd never let pirates touch anything that I care about ever again. That includes you. I will protect you."

Christopher spoke with grim determination. It's amazing how it's possible to make a girl blush in almost any situation. Sissy turned her reddening face away and scratched the tip of her nose.

"F-fine I'll let you accompany me, but you must promise that if we encounter trouble you'll get out of there. Okay?"

Christopher smiled. "I promise."

CCC

"Sir, the demon pirate ship isn't taking any damage from our cannons! Our shoots keep getting intercepted!"

The commanding officer of the Summerset Quay Navel Base cursed violently, the writing quill in his hand snapping from the force of his grip. He knew that the navel base was only stocked with standard cannonballs, perfectly effective against normal human pirates and even lesser demon vessels. Though against a demon flagship is another matter. They'd be lucky if they could hit water around the ship, let alone the ship itself. Frustrated, the commander slammed his palms on his desk and stood up.

"Has launching what ships we have brought any success?"

"N-none at all, sir! The pirates sank the ships as they crossed under the bridge."

Breathing heavily the commander moved around his desk and made towards his office doors. The man wasn't exactly young, but experience did come with age. Maybe he could find a way to stop the pirates if he just saw their situation. As he reached for the door it suddenly burst open and another navel officer burst in.

"S-sir, all cannons and the west tower have been destroyed. Also the demons have started attacking the base. We're trying to hold them off but I'm afraid the base is lost. I recommend we evacuate immediately and regroup in the– Argh!"

The officer yelled in pain as a clawed hand pierced his stomach from behind. Swearing violently the commander drew his rapier; the man beside him aimed his rifle.

"Oops, was he still talking? My bad." Chuckling maliciously the demon let the man's limp corpse slide off his hand and it started licking one of its bloodied claws. Without hesitation the navel officer fired, the bullet burrowing into the demon's right shoulder. Thick, dark red blood started to ooze from the wound. The demon frowned and picked at the hole with a claw. "That wasn't very nice."

He let the lead ball drop to the floor. Cursing the man hastened to reload while his commander stepped forward, blade first.

"Leave now, sea scourge, and I will spare the life of you and your crew."

The demon eyed the blade warily. It looked pretty sharp. "Better put that down before you hurt yourself, old man. I'd hate it if you accidentally killed yourself before I could."

Grinning with murderous glee the demon attacked, claws outstretched. The commander blocked its first strike, claws scraping down the length of the blade. Without looking the demon reached out with his other claw and ripped the throat out of the other man just as he finished reloading.

"Damn you demon!" The commander pushed him back and stabbed with his blade. The demon let it pierce one hand and grabbed it with the same one, its scream of pain becoming a laugh as he reached with his other. It didn't count on the commander drawing a stiletto secretly hidden and attacking with that. The demon stumbled backwards, both hands bleeding. The commander was breathing heavily, but the two weapons were clutched confidently in his hands.

"You cannot defeat me, demon."

"This is getting bothersome!" with a snarl the demon attacked, catching the oncoming sword in his left hand and the dagger in his right. Without stopping it rammed one of its curved black horns through the commander's throat.

"Stupid old man." It grumbled before untangling itself from the commander and leaving the blood-splattered office.

CCC

"Duck!" Rosette yelled. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl's head and threw them both to the ground. Seconds later the pair were pellet with pieces of cobblestone. A cannonball hit barely two meters away from the two. Rosette changed her original plan from following Christopher to getting Azmaria back to the Elder's house. She swiftly got back up and heaved the other girl to her feet. "C'mon we have to get you somewhere safe!"

"Umm, but, Rosette your lip is bleeding!"

"If we don't hurry-" a cannonball demolished a house behind them. "A split lip will be the least of my problems!"

Rosette sighed inwardly in relief as the familiar front wall of the Elder's home came into view. Even more relieving that it didn't' have a cannonball-sized hole in it like the houses on either side.

"Don't worry Az, I'll get you to safety in no time."

CCC

Christopher's prediction had been correct; Captain Livingston was indeed at the harbor. He stared grimly at a large pile of floating wreckage that the boy soon realized used to be the Captain's ship. Fortunately his crew managed to escape the wreckage and was now standing at attention behind their captain.

Just behind them was a gaggle of townsfolk who, like Christopher, decided on protecting their home. The boy recognized Mr. Ironwill the blacksmith, a large man hefting an equally large hammer, old man Seeson, a retired navel captain, and even the mayor of Summerset himself was present. Christopher approached the Captain while Sissy joined her fellow townsfolk.

"What's happened Captain? The pirates have stopped firing for a few minutes now, does that mean that the navel base managed to stop them?"

The Captain looked faintly surprised at Christopher's presence but didn't try and persuade him to leave. He held the same determined look that the Captain recognized in all the other townsfolk who decided to stay and fight.

"I'm not sure lad; the base hasn't answered back to any of our signals. We're just sending over a man now to clear things up."

Christopher spotted the man, a lone figure rowing towards the silent base. Something was wrong and the boy could feel it. In the past whenever a pirate attack was stopped the battlements of the base would be lined with cheering navel officers. There wasn't even a single sign of a living soul from the docks.

The man finally reached the base and stood in his boat, hollering up for a line. There were two ways to enter the base. One way was to use the gates on each side connected to land. The other was to sail to the base and yell at them to throw a line. The man was obviously using the second method. It was more informal, but still faster.

After a few moments something was thrown down at him, but it wasn't a ladder. At first Christopher thought it was a sack at first. It barely missed hitting the boat and landed in the water with a large splash before bobbing to the surface again. The man pulled the wet bundle into the boat with a strained grunt. Christopher saw the shock on his face when the man finally got a good look at the bundle. With a strained look he started to row back to the docks.


End file.
